


cocktail

by kairism



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bottom Lee Taemin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairism/pseuds/kairism
Summary: jongin gets drunk on taemin's taste
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 71





	cocktail

His breath hitched as he swung his fist into the man's stomach, feeling the impact upon his skin. The man groaned in pain, trying to grasp onto his arm and twist it, but instead received a kick strong enough to buckle his knees and kneeled down in defeat in front of the heavily breathing raven haired boy. The boy smirked, his canines showing prominently through his malicious glare.

Kai wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth and ran his fingers through his hair, a ring nestled within his palm. It was burning him, his skin felt like it was set ablaze, but even it could not rival the fire that consumed his heart. His bangs rushed forward to cover his eyes, but the man could obviously tell who, and what he was.

"So this is your true nature," The man muttered, looking into Kai's crimson red eyes, causing the younger to only smile.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you," He replied lightly, turning to walk away. "Careful, if you show up in front of him again in that pathetic state, i'll make sure you don't taste a single drop of blood for the rest of your life."

"Why would you give a human something that will kill you?" The man yelled.

"It's so that I don't end up killing him," Kai whispered, his eyes slowly melting back into it's warm brown colour. His throat felt like sandpaper, aching for just a drop of the irony red liquid that kept his body in the same state for the last 820 years. But he needed to control himself, at least in front of him.

He knocked on the door softly, knowing that the other boy would come nonetheless. And right he was, the door swung open, and there he faced a blond boy with a thin grey tank top and a pair of black sweatpants. All of the clothes appeared to be thrown on extremely hastily, as if he just got out of bed, which he probably did seeing as it was 1 am.

His eyes were hazy, but with a hint of recognition. He smiled, opening the door wider for the black haired boy to come in. And Kai did. He walked in as if it was his own home and plopped down on the couch, trying to ignore the sweet smell of blood coming from the human in the room.

"You're here quite late aren't you?" Taemin chuckled, pouring a glass of water for his friend. He walked over and passed it to Kai expectantly and sat down beside him.

"Here," The taller spoke, handing the silver ring to the blond. Taemin raised a brow, receiving it and slipping it on his ring finger.

"I thought I lost it, how did you find it again?" He asked.

"A guy stole it. I got it back," Kai spoke smoothly, taking a sip of water, trying to assure himself that it was helping with his aching throat. It wasn't.

His gaze landed on Taemin, his pale neck which glowed under the single dim light that hung over their heads. He unconsciously licked his lips, before realizing and stopping his action in a hurry.

"Jongin? Are you okay?" Taemin cocked his head. His friend looked tired.

"Taemin. Don't lose that ring every again okay?" Kai spoke heavily. No other vampires could know such an object could exist. No humans should either. A single piece of jewelry that could prevent vampires from feeding on humans. One that can respond to it's owners will and destroy the vampire entirely, turning him into a mere pile of dust.

Of course, Taemin didn't know that. Or at least, Kai didn't think he did.

"I won't," Taemin responded simply. No questions asked. Kai had always liked that about him. He wasn't curious, at least not about dangerous things. That's a good thing, curiosity kills the cat after all.

"I'm leaving now. See you tomorrow at school then," Kai stood up, only to be pulled back down.

"You look exhausted, just stay for the night. We pass your house on the way to school we can pick up your bag as we walk to school tomorrow," Taemin smiled.

"It's okay," Kai shook his head. He couldn't stay here. He needed blood. He kept blood packs in his house, he needed to go. He could risk trying to drink from his best friend if he stayed here any longer, he knew that.

"Nonsense. Stay," Taemin rolled his eyes, shoving him towards the bedroom. Kai tried to protest, but only got pushed onto the bed roughly. He didn't understand why Taemin was being so persistant. He did stay here a couple times but that was only after his thirst was quenched, through animal blood.

"Look Tae. I really have to go," Kai states with a sigh. Only receiving a pointed look from his friend.

"Stay. It's so late. And unless you have a pretty girlfriend waiting for you at home whom you love so much. there's no point in you going back right now," Taemin scolded, lying down beside him.

"Why are you like this?" Kai demanded, groaning as he shuffled under the blanket.

"Just go to sleep," Taemin rolled his eyes.

Kai felt himself swallowing his own saliva as the sweet taste of human blood lingered in front of him. Human blood it was. The sweetest type by far that was a forbidden fruit for vampires like himself nowadays. It was as if the human was just taunting his senses, leaving his bare neck on display. Taemin had turned to the side, making Jongin realize that he needed to get out of the suffocating room. Away from the temptation.

He tried to stand up, but it was as if his fangs were being drawn closer and closer to Taemin's soft skin. He couldn't help it, and couldn't even think properly. The fact that the blond was wearing the ring didn't even cross his mind.

Regret? He didn't even have that word in mind as he continued his actions. Maybe he won't wake up. Maybe he could just take a little bit without him noticing.

He bit down. Hard.

The blond underneath him gasped, leaving a sharp sounding breath echoing in the room. He writhed, pressing his eyes closed tight, feeling Kai's hands around his shoulders, grasping desperately as he continued to feast on the irony liquid. It tasted like heaven to the vampire, all those packets of blood he had consumed earlier was nothing compared to the delicacy he was tasting at the moment. Such sweetness was uncomparable. He actually did taste human blood before but if that was human blood, he felt like Taemin was an angel.

His actions didn't even register in Kai's mind. He just continued to suck down on the delectable liquid, unable to stop. His mind was blank. All he could think of was Taemin. His skin, his blood and him.

But for some reason, he felt no pain. The ring should've activated when Taemin felt threatened by a vampire. But it just stayed there being the decorative piece of jewelry it was made to be.

"G-God.. C-Can you be a bit more g-gentle?" Taemin whimpers with a slight teasing tone.

That brought him back to reality. He immediately backed away, seeing the wound he made on his dear friend's neck. His eyes opened wide in horror as the crimson liquid continued to drip down his neck to his collarbone, staining his grey tank top. Taemin however, looked quite unfazed as he simply looked at his stained red shirt.

"That hurt more than I expected. How did I taste?" Taemin cocked his head with a lopsided smile.

"Did you know?" Kai whispered, licking his lips.

"Mhm. Saw you filling your so called tomato juice packets with butcher juice," Taemin winced a little as he pressed down on his wound, trying to apply pressure to stop i from bleeding, but the bite was too deep. The blood seeped through the fabric of his shirt and rolled down his skin.

"You know, you're wasting quite a lot of food right now." Taemin leaned closer to his friend, a smirk evident on his face,

"Do you know how hard it is for me to stop when I start drinking?" Kai breathed raspily, licking Taemin's neck slowly, as if waiting for the pain of the ring he made himself. It was made to be extremely sensitive after all, even under the slightest bit of strain, it was to make vampires dissolve into nothing.

But the pain never came. So he continued.

"I never thought that one day my hot best friend would be practically kissing my neck," Taemin joked, feeling Kai's lips press against his skin as he sucked at the wound.

"It feels surprisingly good I'm getting turned on," He gripped at Kai's locks, twisting his fingers around each strand. Kai's lips turned upwards. The blond seemed to be suggesting something more than just feeding tonight. And he wasn't about to be a mood wrecker.

"Taemin. Are you into guys? I never knew you had that side to you," Kai smirked, pressing him into the mattress, ripping his shirt off and tossing it to the side. Taemin's eyes looked clouded over with pure lust and a glint of playfulness. For him, this was a dream come true. Why not? It's not like being attracted to his devilish hot friend was a sin right?

"The more you know..." Taemin mumbled, pressing his lips onto the taller's, tasting the lingering taste of metallic blood. It didn't taste bad to be honest, mixed in with the taste of Kai's sweet lips.

"You're being a test of my patience right now. You know that right?" Kai drawled, hooking his fingers onto the waistband of Taemin's sweatpants and slowly pulling them off. Kai's smirk only grew larger when he realized that as usual, the blond didn't wear any boxers while sleeping.

"You're far too dressed right now," Taemin mummered, gripping the ends of Kai's hoodie and lifting it over his head. The vampire himself then decided that pants were overrated in this situation and tore them off.

"Boxers," Taemin stated, eyes glowing in the dim moonlight.

"Take them off for me babe," Kai chuckled, flipping them over, so that Taemin was on top.

Taemin grinned devilishly and slowly placed his teeth on the waistband, receiving a look of disbelief from the raven haired boy. A look of which quickly turned to more lust.

Taemin felt his chin hit something hard as he proceeded to pull them down, and smiled innocently when Kai's length sprung up once the boxers were completely removed.

"You fucking tease," Kai growled, tackling the blond into the mattress and licking his stained red neck in hunger, while his fingers circled inside of Taemin's mouth, coating themselves in saliva, resulting in soft whines from the shorter.

He then shoved his fingers in the human's hole harshly, feeling his body tense up and tremble due to the unknown intrusion. Taemin writhed as Kai's fingers scissored within him, curling and plunging as deep as he could manage before pulling out only to thrust back in again. His thighs trembled from the stimulus, as his hands groped the sheets. 

"God.." Taemin panted, feeling his insides being prodded relentlessly, releasing a fiery sense of pleasure and pain. He couldn't tell anymore, but when his glassy eyes met Kai's his stomach tightened. Kai's forehead glistened of sweat, and his expression screamed arousal. Seeing that face, Taemin would give anything.

The human's cheeks were flushed a rosy red, and his lips hung open, letting out small whimpers and groans. Kai's mind but two and two together.

"No way. Are you a virgin?" Kai's eyes gleamed.

Taemin tried to hide his face in his fringe but that was a dead giveaway.

"You acted like a total slut and you're actually a virgin? You must really want me don't you kitty," Kai pulled him up roughly.

Taemin sat there in a slight daze from the finger fucking while Kai stood up knowingly.

"Suck," Kai ordered, knowing by now that his friend liked the feeling of losing control.

Taemin blinked, crawling shakily towards the taller and placing his hands on his thighs. He gently wrapped his lips around Kai's member, licking and sucking at the tip before feeling a hand on the back of his head.

"As much as I appreciate going slow, angel, I want to get to the actual fucking soon. You look way to hot to be stalling right now," Kai groaned, starting to thrust into Taemin's hot mouth repeatedly. He felt the blond gasp, and try to catch his breath momentarily to no avail. The human just tried to keep his mouth open and looked up to meet the eyes of the lust-stricken vampire. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes as he tried to control his gag reflex, but it only turned the vampire on more.

"So good Taemin. You're doing so good," Kai cooed. This seemed to give his so called best friend more motivation, as he began to move his tongue around Kai's dick nervously, hoping it would please him.

And of course it did.

Kai moaned in pleasure as he gripped onto Taemin's hair, thrusting forward for his release, directly into the blond's mouth.

Taemin coughed uncontrollably, swallowing down the majority of the white liquid but letting some of it drip down the corner of his mouth. He was tired, but he wouldn't give up this feeling for the world. The feeling of being able to give up everything and still feeling safe in Kai's presence.

"Its salty," Taemin whispered, wiping his mouth with his fingers, and licking the cum off them slowly.

"You honestly are something else. I haven't felt this turned on in my 820 years of roaming this world," Kai kissed the other on the collarbone, sucking at the skin until it became red and purple. He was his. And his alone.

"Ah!" Taemin yelped as he felt a pair of lips placed at his entrance. A tongue inserted just moments later.

"Oh my god-" Taemin whined, intertwining his fingers in Kai's hair as he swirled his tongue relentlessly around and in his hole.

"Does it feel good?" Kai asked knowingly.

Taemin flushed, nodding quickly. He felt Kai's tongue lick the ring of muscle, and force itself in, coating his insides in a glistening sheen. His bottom was being abused severely, but Taemin could feel the dull pleasure turning into a delicious rush of pure ecstasy. 

Kai pulled back slightly, to see the hole pulsating, as Taemin's body trembled under him. He looked up to see the blond biting his lip until it was red and puffy. But he didn't seem to register the pain as he was too far gone.

"My dick will feel 10 times better," The raven haired boy smirked, positioning himself to thrust in.

Taemin bit his lip even harder, watching as Kai pushed himself in with one big thrust. The smaller writhed, feeling himself get filled up from the large length that was inside him, pounding his hole roughly.

Taemin felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he tried to hold in his cracked screams. It was so painful. Extremely painful, it felt like his innards were beginning to get bruised from the fucking.

But oh, it was like alcohol, the more it burns, the more you desire more.

"Has it started to get better baby?" Kai bit his lips hotly, watching his friend's tearstained face in slight worry.

Taemin couldn't talk. It was as if something was preventing him from talking. All he could do was nod and hope that Kai would get the message. There was too much happening to his body, that he had never experienced before. Every inch of him was burning hot, and Taemin couldn't control his mind from going blank.

He let himself get lost in the vampire's now red eyes and felt a sudden rush of euphoria. This was it. This was the pleasure that he was looking for.

"There!" Taemin screamed, knowing Kai would know exactly what he meant. And of course he did. The taller grinned, slamming his hips against the younger's skin, causing a broken moan to be emitted from both of their lips.

They say becoming a vampire is a curse that will haunt you for the rest of your life. But Kai was certainly happy to survive this long and meet someone who could make his heart feel alive again. He would gladly go through wars and catastrophes for this very moment. This was what he had been living for.

"Jongin! I'm going to- ah!" Taemin panted, gripping onto the sheets as sweat dripped down his sweat-stained forehead. His mind was filled with the smell, sensation, and overwhelming desire of sex. Kai pounded into him relentlessly, until the smaller could think of nothing but of the moment.

Kai felt his orgasm build, and he used and arm to scoop up Taemin so that his legs were wrapped limply around his waist. He felt the shorter tremble violently as his arms gripped tightly around Kai's neck for security.

"Taemin, you're not going to be able to live without me." Kai growls, sinking his fangs into the smaller's neck dominantly, feeling the latter's body shiver as they both reached their orgasm. Kai gave a couple more harsh thrusts before letting go of his neck and peering into his eyes.

Taemin's eyes were watery and bloodshot, due to the obvious overstimulation, and there was a mixture of tears and sweat rolling down his cheeks. Crimson red blood dripped down his neck and onto his chest, where it mixed with the sticky cum. He looked absolutely wrecked, but utterly gorgeous. Kai stroked his hair gently, a contrast to his movements just a moment prior, and allowed the smaller to lean against his shoulder.

"Jongin... I'm still full," Taemin mumbled, shifting slightly on Kai's member. He groaned, feeling the length rub against his walls again, the friction making his legs weak.

"I know babe, but tell me, how was it?" Kai wrapped his arms around him.

"I couldn't breathe... it was amazing," Taemin's hoarse, muffled voice drove Kai insane.

The latter grabbed Taemin by the hair and forced him back into a sloppy lip-lock, receiving no resistance from the other. Taemin had already resigned to the feeling of pleasure, and had no intention of stopping him. 

The moment was too beautiful, as Taemin looked up at him. "Your eyes," Taemin noticed, as Kai's widened and immediately reverted back to its brown shade. He looked down slightly, only to be cupped by Taemin's small hands.

"I love them, they're beautiful," the blond smiled, placing a kiss on his nose.

Kai felt the corners of his mouth list up, as his irises turned into a deep, fire-like red. Taemin found himself getting lost in them, and his look of adoration soothed Kai's very spirit. 

"Are we together now?" The younger gripped Kai's waist hesitantly.

"Darling, we were together from the start''

**Author's Note:**

> i love vampire aus


End file.
